Futari No Uta
by Koiwasenso
Summary: Deux ans maintenant, que le monde entier le croyait mort. Il aurait aimé revenir parmi ses amis et reprendre une vie presque normal avec eux. Mais apparemment le blond qui l'espionnait par la serrure n'était pas de cet avis. /!\ Yaoi & Spoil ! AcexSabo
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenue sur ce premier chapitre de Futari no uta !

Nouvelle petite fiction sur le retour d'Ace parmi les siens deux ans après la guerre.

Je déconseille à ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans de ne pas lire ma fiction sous peine de spoil important. ;)

/ ! \ Présence de yaoi dans les chapitres à venir !

Disclaimer; Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda-sensei.

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était réveillé. Son équipage l'avait amené parmi les révolutionnaires pour qu'il puisse se rétablir sans prendre de risques sur les mers.

Pour sa sécurité, il était obligé de rester enfermé dans une chambre avec un confort minimum et pour seule lumière, une petite fenêtre qui ne donnait même pas sur l'océan. Ça lui manquait terriblement. Son équipage et son frère aussi d'ailleurs.

Les rares discussions qu'il avait eu avec les révolutionnaires lui avait appris que Luffy était vivant et qu'il venait d'entrer dans le Nouveau Monde et aussi ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'il eut perdu connaissance pendant la guerre. Quoi que techniquement à ce moment, il était vraiment mort.

Il se rappelait parfaitement de ce qui était arrivé après être tombé des bras de Luffy. Cet endroit parfaitement blanc, presque aveuglant. Cette femme aux longs cheveux blonds. Ace l'avait pris dans ses bras à la seconde où il l'avait vu. Car sans même l'avoir déjà rencontré, il avait reconnu sa mère.

" Ce n'est pas encore ton heure " Avait-elle dit au jeune homme.

La suite de son souvenir était flou et il n'était plus très sûr de ce qui s'était passé l'instant d'après. Mais Ace savait trois choses; Il était revenu à la vie grâce à elle, il était resté une année supplémentaire inconscient à se remettre de ses blessures et il n'avait plus son fruit du démon. Mais il s'en fichait, son feu n'avait pu sauver personne, alors il n'en avait plus besoin.

Ace frotta la grande cicatrice qui avait pris place sur son torse deux ans auparavant. Les souvenirs étaient toujours aussi présents. Impel Down et Marine Ford hantaient toujours ses nuits, et à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, c'était la vue qu'il avait de l'échafaud sur le champ de bataille. Les pirates se battants pour lui et les Marines se battant contre eux. Beaucoup y avaient perdus la vie. Parfois le jeune homme pensait que les fantômes des morts étaient présents avec lui et lui crachaient les pires insultes à la figure, le rendant coupable de leur mort. Oyaji étaient parmi eux. Le vieil homme n'avait pas survécu. La première chose qu'Ace ferait en sortant d'ici, serait d'aller sur la tombe de celui qu'il considérait toujours comme son père, il se l'était juré.

Une frappe à la porte le tira de ses tristes pensées. Le jeune homme ne pu retenir une grimace en voyant la personne qui entrait.

" J'ai connu meilleur accueil_, ironisa le nouveau venu_, tu ne veux toujours pas me parler ? C'est pourtant grâce à moi que tu es ici.

- Je ne te dois pas la vie. Si j'avais eu le choix je serais resté avec mes amis. "

L'homme soupira et retira sa capuche, dévoilant un visage sévère. Un tatouage rouge passait par dessus son œil gauche pour arriver en bas de sa joue et ses cheveux noirs étaient couchés vers l'arrière. Un homme terrifiant, qu'il valait mieux ne pas mettre en colère.

" Mais le choix, tu ne l'as pas eu. Et tu es là désormais_. Il s'avança vers Ace_. Mais bon... Je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça. "

Le jeune homme sentit ses poils s'hérisser en croisant le regard sérieux de Dragon.

" Avec Impel Down, ta petite visite dans le monde des morts, et le temps que tu es resté inconscient une fois de retour parmi nous, tu doit être rouillé, non ? Surtout en ayant perdu ton fruit du démon, ça va demander beaucoup de travail de te rendre ta force. "

Le chef des révolutionnaires se tourna pour avancer vers la porte.

" Allez lève-toi. Tu as deux ans de combats à rattraper. "

* * *

Beta Lectrice; DeathGotika

Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt j'espère !


	2. Chapter 2

Et voila le deuxième chapitre !

J'ai déjà prévenu au premier chapitre , mais je le refais quand même; **Présence de gros spoil sur les scans !**

Bonne Lecture à tous ~~

* * *

Ace se laissa tomber à genou, à bout de souffle. Il n'avait même pas réussi à toucher Dragon une seule fois, et pourtant il y avait mis toute la force qu'il lui restait. Il allait avoir besoin de beaucoup d'entrainements pour pouvoir se battre à nouveau et retrouver sa place de commandant de Barbe Blanche. Le brun cracha un peu de sang et se releva avec difficultés.

" C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Va te reposer.

- Je me repose depuis deux ans, je veux combattre !

- J'ai dit, c'est fini. "

L'homme à la capuche se retourna et partit à l'intérieur du bâtiment blanc qu'il prenait pour base. Il n'était même pas essoufflé, et Ace se sentait vexé d'être aussi faible par rapport à lui.

" Tu vas voir quand j'aurais retrouvé mes forces, toi ... " Se murmura t-il à lui même.

Toujours énervé, il marcha en direction de la mer pour se calmer et s'assit au bord de la falaise, respirant l'air marin. C'est pendant ces moments qu'il se sentait le mieux, repensant à ses jours en mer, sur le Moby Dick avec sa famille. Sa blessure fraichement cicatrisait le brulé, sensation que le jeune homme n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Comme le froid, qu'il avait fini par oublier. Des genres de choses qui ne lui avaient nullement manqué. Il resta ainsi encore un moment comme ça, la nuit commençait à tomber, et lui à fatiguer. Ace arracha douloureusement son regard de la mer et retourna dans la base des révolutionnaires pour se remettre de cette longue journée et être en meilleur forme qu'aujourd'hui pour l'entrainement de demain.

* * *

Le blond remit son chapeau sur son crâne et se leva pour répondre au den den mushi qui sonnait.

" Moshi-moshi, Dragon-san ?

- Ca fait plusieurs fois que j'essaie de te joindre, où était tu ? Tu dois pourtant toujours être disponible.

- Toutes mes excuses, mais ces derniers jours, ont été quelque peu... mouvementés. J'ai les informations que vous m'aviez demandé, si c'est ce que vous vouliez savoir.

- Ce n'est pas la cause de mon appel, mais c'est bon de l'apprendre.

- Alors ?

- Il est réveillé, ça fait maintenant deux semaines. J'aurais pu te prévenir avant, mais nous avons dû nous occuper d'une affaire urgente. "

Sabo soupira de soulagement. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en apprenant la nouvelle.

" Comment va-t-il?

- Et bien, la première chose qu'il a essayée de faire après s'être réveillé est de s'enfuir. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il est encore trop faible pour pouvoir aller bien loin. Et pour se battre aussi. Il va lui falloir beaucoup de temps pour se remettre.

- J'imagine. Mais il va réussir, je le connais bien, mon frère ! _Il ria en repensant à son enfance en compagnie du brun et à toutes les bêtises qu'ils avaient fait ensemble_. J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire, mais je ne pourrais le faire que quand je serais rentré. Le voyage ne devrait pas être long. Ah, et j'ai aussi le fruit d'Ace. Il pourra le retrouver une fois qu'il sera détaché de mon corps.

- Tu l'as mangé ?

- C'était le seul moyen de le protéger. La mission n'a pas été des plus faciles et on a eu très chaud.

- Bien, maintenant j'attends votre retour. "

Sabo raccrocha, et sortit. Ses deux frères allaient bien, c'était tout ce qui comptait à présent. ASL pourrait bien être de nouveau réunit dans peu de temps. Leur bateau venait de prendre la mer, et il s'impatientait déjà de revoir Ace. Il se demandait comment le brun allait réagir en apprenant que son frère censé être mort il y a douze ans, était bel et bien vivant. Luffy lui, avait pleuré et s'était ensuite mis en colère. Pour Ace il s'attendait plutôt à se prendre un poing en pleine figure pour leur avoir menti. Mais Sabo savait qu'il serait quand même content de le revoir.

Il s'appuya sur la rambarde du navire et sourit face à la mer.

" J'arrive Ace ! "

* * *

Bientôt les retrouvailles !

Alors, vos avis ?

Beta Lectrice; DeathGotika


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!

Alors déjà je tiens à m'excuser du retard! J'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire en ce moment ( j'ai écris ce chapitre en cours ... ) mais je promet d'essayer d'être plus rapide pour les prochains.

Alors oui les premiers chapitres sont très court ( et pas terrible -.-' ) et je pense que les deux prochains seront comme ça aussi, mais c'est pour mettre en place la suite.

Sur ce,** bonne lecture** ~

* * *

Après quelques heures de trajet, le bateau accostait enfin sur l'île où se trouvait la base secrète de la révolution. Sabo n'arrivait plus à rester en place, il fût le premier descendu de l'immense navire. Il se précipita à l'intérieur du bâtiment, laissant aux autres le déchargement des cargaisons qu'ils avaient trouvées et ramenées de leur mission. Le blond fit tous les couloirs à grands pas, tendant l'oreille pour trouver son frère. Après quelques minutes de recherche sans succès, il s'arrêta pour demander à une personne qui passait par là, l'endroit où trouver son frère. Celle-ci ne lui répondit qu'en montrant du doigt une porte à quelques mètres d'eux. Sabo ne prit pas la peine de la remercier et partit en direction de cette fameuse porte.

Il s'arrêta devant quelque peu hésitant. Il commençait à appréhender la réaction de son ainé. Seulement une porte les séparait. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches en douze ans. Le blond avait déjà revu le cadet à Dressrosa, le plus dur restait à faire avec le pirate de Barbe-Blanche. Mais c'était quand même, la plus belle chose qu'il aurait espéré. Ses deux frères étaient vivant, sain et sauf, vivant la vie qu'ils avaient rêvée.

Quand il se décida enfin à poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte, il entendit un gros bruit de l'autre coté. Comme quelque chose de lourd qui tombe où qu'on casse. Quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit violement, le faisant reculer, surpris. Le blond se retrouva alors nez à nez avec l'homme qu'il voulait tant revoir. Le brun qui lui faisait face, semblait énervé, avant de brusquement se figer en découvrant le révolutionnaire devant lui. Le pirate entrouvrit la bouche, dans le but de dire quelque chose, mais sur le moment rien ne sortit. Sabo se décida enfin à parler le premier, voyant que son frère n'arriverait pas à enchainer deux mots, dans son état actuel.

" Ça faisait longtemps, Ace. " Sourit le révolutionnaire.

"Sa...Bo ? "

* * *

Cet enfoiré de Dragon lui avait encore mit une raclée monumentale aujourd'hui. Ce gars était censé l'aider, pas l'affaiblir encore plus ! Faisant le chemin pour sa chambre à grands pas, les mains dans les poches, il crachait des insultes inaudibles à tous ceux qui passaient. Il était encore plus vexé que les fois précédentes, où le chef de la révolution lui avait fait mordre la poussière. A chaque " entrainement " il se retrouvait allongé, couvert de sueur, peinant à respirer, alors que Dragon, lui, n'avait même pas posé un genou à terre. Il le faisait se sentir encore plus faible à chaque fois.

Presque arrivé à sa chambre, il entendit parler d'un navire important qui venait de revenir d'une mission secrète, qui apparemment, n'avait pas été de tout repos pour les gens qui y avaient participé. Mais pas plus intéressé que ça, Ace continua sa route et pénétra dans la petite pièce qui lui servait de chambre.

Toujours aussi énervé, il fracassa contre le mur tout ce qui avait le malheur de lui passer sous la main. Pour finir par un énorme coup de pied dans son lit, qui eu pour effet de retourner le meuble.

Après avoir passé ses nerfs sur tout ce qu'il avait trouvé, il entreprit d'aller chercher quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, pour combler la faim qui commençait à le tourmenter. En ouvrant la porte, il se retrouva face à un homme d'à peu près son âge, aux cheveux blonds demi-long avec une cicatrice sur son œil gauche, habillé de beaux habits bleu et d'un chapeau de la même couleur que ses habits.

Ace mit quelques secondes pour reconnaitre l'autre qui se tenait devant lui. Ses pensées s'accéléraient, faisant resurgir des souvenirs, qu'il n'avait jamais oubliés. Son corps se figea, et les mots coincés dans sa gorge refusaient toujours de sortir. Le blond sourit en le regardant et décida finalement de parler.

"Ça faisait longtemps, Ace. "

Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine en entendant son prénom prononçé par le révolutionnaire.

" Sa...bo ? "

* * *

Alors vos avis ? ( La suite sera mieux, je le promet ! ^^' )

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui lisent et qui laissent des reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir, et comme ça je sais que je n'écris pas pour rien !

Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'essayerais d'être plus rapide dans les publications, et je pense en sortir un ( que j'ai déjà commençais à écrire ) ou peut être deux avant la Japan Expo.

A bientôt ! ^^

Beta Lectrice ; DeathGotika


	4. Chapter 4

Hello !

On se retrouvent pour le chapitre 4 de Futari no uta !

Les retrouvailles sont compliqués parfois...

Sinon encore de la discussion pendant encore 1 ou 2 chapitres et ensuite, place à l'action ! ;)

**Bonne Lecture ~**

* * *

Ace n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux. Malgré les années passées et la cicatrice qui lui barrait l'œil gauche, il aurait reconnu ce visage entre mille. Le visage de son meilleur ami d'enfance. Son premier ami. Il à alors suffit d'une seconde pour que tous les souvenirs qu'il avait partagés avec le blond inondaient son esprit. Leur rencontre dans le Grey Terminal, leurs bagarres pour savoir qui étaient le plus fort, le trésor qu'ils avaient amassé pour plus tard, s'acheter un bateau pirate et poursuivre leurs rêves, la coupe de saké qu'ils avaient échangée avec Luffy le jour où ils avaient décidé de devenir frères et le jour où Dogra avait annoncé la nouvelle. Ace aurait tué le pauvre homme ce ce moment là, si les autres bandits ne l'avaient pas empêché. Il n'avait jamais supporté l'idée que son frère était mort.

Sûrement parce qu'il ne l'était pas et qu'il se tenait en ce moment même en face du brun. Le blond n'avait pas bougé et affichait toujours un sourire calme et sûr de lui.

Reprenant enfin le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit, Ace attrapa d'une main la gorge du révolutionnaire et le plaqua contre le mur d'en face. Sabo perdit son sourire, agrippant le bras du pirate qui menaçait de lui couper la respiration. Ace desserra un peu son emprise, essayant de ne pas tuer son frère pour de bon et commença à vraiment s'énerver en sentant des centaines de questions lui monter à la tête.

" Où t'étais ?!

- Ici... Je le suis depuis que j'ai quitté Dawn. "

Il parlait difficilement, la main d'Ace faisant toujours pression sur sa gorge et qui venait de se resserrer sous le coup de l'énervement.

" Pendant douze ans ?! Et pas une fois t'a pensé à nous dire que t'était vivant ?! Est-ce qu'au moins t'as pensé à moi ou Luffy pendant tout ce temps ?

- Bien sûr que j'ai pensé à vous, mais je ne pouvais pas revenir.

- Même pas un message ?!

- Même pas.

- Menteur !

- Je ne mens pas ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'est l'armée révolutionnaire. On n'a pas le droit d'avoir d'attaches ou de contacts avec le monde extérieur. On doit travailler dans l'ombre toute notre vie, peut importe le prix à payer, même si ça veut dire ne plus songer au passé. "

En entendant ça, Ace laissa tomber son bras le long de son corps, permettant au blond de reprendre l'air qu'il lui manquait.

" Alors si je n'avais jamais été blessé... On ne se serait jamais revu ? "

Sa voix était basse et sombre et ses cheveux avaient masqué ses yeux quand il avait baissé la tête. Il savait que la réponse allait lui faire mal. Très mal.

Sabo sembla hésiter un moment puis fini par répondre à cette dure question.

" Non, on ne serait effectivement jamais revu. "

Les poings d'Ace se resserrèrent. Ses ongles transperçaient sa peau, et une mince goutte de sang coula le long de ses doigts repliés pour finir sa course sur le sol.

" T'es qu'une ordure. "

Le coup de poing d'Ace défonça le mur à quelques centimètres de la tête du blond.

" Tu n'as donc aucun respect pour les gens qui t'aiment ?! Tu croyais qu'avec le temps on t'oublierait ? C'est faux ! Ca fait douze ans que Luffy et moi on pense à toi. Le jour de ton anniversaire, le jour de ta soi-disant mort ! On t'a même fait une tombe en haut de la falaise à Dawn. "

Sabo semblait figé. Comme Ace l'avait dit, il avait pensé que le temps suffirait. Il s'était trompé. Le blond avait fait du mal à ses frères et il s'en voulait. Mais c'était maintenant trop tard. Il avait trouvé sa place et il n'avait pas envie de la perdre.

" Désolé...

- Désolé ? C'est tout ce que t'as à dire ? Tu crois que ça va racheter tes fautes et que je vais te pardonner aussi facilement ? Et Luffy aussi ! Pense un peu à lui !

- Il sait.

- Quoi ?

- Il sait que je suis vivant. Je l'ai croisé dans le nouveau monde. L'histoire est longue.

- J'ai tout mon temps tu sais. Et je ne partirai pas avant d'avoir eu toutes les réponses que je veux, alors autant t'y mettre maintenant. "

Sabo soupira et finit par céder, demandant à Ace de le suivre dans un endroit où il pourrait parler calmement sans être dérangé. Une très longue discussion les attendait.

* * *

Et oui déjà fini ... J'ai vraiment du mal à écrire des longs chapitres, désolé '

Pas de chapitre avant 2 semaines ou plus, mais après je redémarre à fond ! J'ai même prévu quelques OS.

Et pour ceux qui vont à la Japan Expo, j'y serais le samedi en Yuuki Asuna avec ma précieuse pancarte " Free Hugs " ^^.

N'hésitez à laisser une review, ça m'encourage à continuer ( oui il me faut de la motivation x) ) et à m'améliorer !

Bonnes vacances à vous, en espérant vous revoir au chapitre 5 !

Beta Lectrice; DeathGotika


End file.
